stumbleuponfandomcom-20200215-history
GLOBAL JAM
HOME OF INDEPENDENT MUSIC For SU Musicians and Lyricists to upload and post their original songs and poems ...say whatever they want about them... and for everyone else to comment or share opinions. Every type of music and lyrics welcomed Thank you From this group a collaboration CD was born! Dragonhead (http://dragonhead.stumbleupon.com/) put it all together and it is now on sale at http://cdbaby.com/cd/globaljam this is pablo's review of the SU Global Jam album. feel free to edit this page and add your own reviews :o) Disc one 1. Jeanie Flowers - No One Left At home http://guitargirl.stubleupon.com http://www.myspace.com/jeanieflowers http://www.flowersmusic.net http://www.guitargirl.org Beautiful song beautifully performed. And great production courtesy of http://nibito.stubleupon.com. 2. Tobi Hang - Breather http://my-musicblog.stubleupon.com What starts out as a simple instrumental gains so much from dark electronic production. really enjoying this - a vast, optimistic soundscape. sounds like it should be in a movie. 3. Gareth Llewellyn Armstrong - Paper Dragons http://donniedarko.stumbleupon.com http://www.myspace.com/paperdragons What a voice! the eastern melodies make this hypnotic, driving thinkpiece sound like so much more than the acoustic guitar and vocal that make it up. there is a hint of the Doors here, and that's no mean feat. Looking forward to hearing this at Global Jam Live - http://musicians-their-music.group.stumbleupon.com/forum/55242/. 4. Anibal Miranda - Just Now http://nibito.stubleupon.com This is beautiful. the violins on this are so refreshingly different. It's a powerful song and Anibal's vocals make it something special. 5. Dragonhead - Year Without A Summer http://dragonhead.stubleupon.com http://dragonhead.me.uk http://www.myspace.com http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/dragonhead http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/dragonhead2 Ah, the man himself. The Godfather of Global Jam. Really well put together, I can only begin to imagine how much work went into making this sound so full without being cluttered - a real skill. Looking forward to Slipstream Science now. And can't wait to hear Films Without Pictures, which arrived with my Global Jam CDs. Nice work Andy :o) 6. Contraption - Wet Dream http://emortis9.stumbleupon.com http://www.myspace.com/contraption These lyrics are great. This is a driving, insistent, crunchy twin-vocal assault. Play this loud. 7. Vate - Diablo (En Vivo) http://vate.stumbleupon.com http://www.vate.com.mx Ah, Phat Beats :o) Dark Groove excellently produced. I'm scared. 8. Burton Richardson - Freedom Fighters http://burtonger.stumbleupon.com More Phat beats. This time with a dark, Indian flavour. Sonic weirdness - so different to anything else, and all the better for it. 9. Steve Blomerth - So Smart http://numenorean.stumbleupon.com Classic Rock - nice production and guitar work 10. Trevor Joyce - I'm Not Gonna Die http://hapax.stumbleupon.com http://www.soundeye.org/trevorjoyce Wow! a poem! This is very cool. Very bitter, very honest, very witty. very Irish. Disc two 1. Ariel X - Sunship http://arielx.stumbleupon.com This reminds me of my youth. Good ol' Ariel has created a house classic. and he's ma homie 2. Axydlbaaxr - Resurrection http://axydlbaaxr.stumbleupon.com http://www.myspace.com/axydlbaaxr This would be a great piece of music in its own right. Knowing the story behind it makes it even more poignant. 3. From Rusholme With Love - Sunny Summer Smile http://mogfather.stumbleupon.com http://spikeygman.stumbleupon.com http://fromrusholmewithlove.co.uk This is me, so not really my place to review it :o) if someone would like to edit this page with a review though, i'd be grateful. if you like it though, you can hear more here - http://www.fromrusholmewithlove.co.uk/music 4. Jordana Kocher and Ian Woods - Don't Let Go http://jeradarklighter.stumbleupon.com love the guitar work on this epic 5. Project Bluebird - Rose Colored War http://eisy.stumbleupon.com - i think eisy is the lyricist, not the performer, but this was the only link on the sleevenotes Nice bit of bluegrass 6. R L Hargis - Miranda http://rhargis.stumbleupon.com http://www.mp3.com/rlhargis not a song about a girl, as i had expected, or a song about Anibal, but about the miranda rights. a stroke of genius 7. Migrant Pickers - I Ain't religious http://migrant-picker.stumbleupon.com http://myspace.com/migrantpickers Great blues tune, and a nice sentiment 8. Ian Woods - The Cold http://icwoodsy.stumbleupon.com More great fretwork from Woodsy 9. Third Track Conspiracy - Poor Little Me http://dragonhead.stumbleupon.com Dragonhead goes all darkside. Quite hypnotic. i think this will be one to get lost in when under the influence :o) 10. Trevor Joyce - Saws (for Linda) http://hapax.stumbleupon.com http://www.soundeye.org/trevorjoyce Moving words from Global Jam's resident Irish beat poet. lovely work again.